Best Friend?
by FTS-Peace
Summary: A true friend stabs you in the front- Oscar Wilde. A contribution for Friendship Day!


Today is Friendship Day, so i thought of making this one-shot. Sorry for the grammatical errors.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed series….**

* * *

A true friend stabs you in the front- **Oscar Wilde**

* * *

Under the tree near the tennis court, there were two teenagers in school uniform who're currently having an argument. One was the brown haired named Kira Yamato and the other one was the famous blue haired, Athrun Zala.

"I seriously hate you Athrun" Kira pointed his index finger towards Athrun and his amethyst eyes glaring at him angrily.

"What?" Athrun looked at Kira who suddenly got angry at him for an unknown reason.

"For showering Lacus with those weird stuffs called HARO" Kira talked to fast that his saliva showered Athrun's face

Athrun wiped his face with a white handkerchief and looked at Kira with a discontent look "Well… she likes it and keep asking me to make more, so…"

"You know I have been ogling at her for some time and yet you cockblock me?"

"Well because you cockblock me from Cagalli" Athrun almost shouted at him. He glad he didn't, he's cool… for a moment.

"Cagalli is off limit buddy" Kira answered in exact one second after Athrun finished his sentence.

"Let Cagalli go and I'll stop making Haro for Lacus"

Kira's mouth was hanging opened as he couldn't believe that his so called best friend was trading his _future wife_ for his _dear-lovely-adorable-squishy-little sister_. How dared this son of a - ! "That's it! I've decided! Lacus and Cagalli are both off limit for you!" and with that Kira stomping away from Athrun.

They haven't talk to each other for 2 weeks after that. During recess, Athrun caught up with Kira who was obviously running away from him and grabbed his collar from behind.

"Hey Kira, let's have a man to man talk" Athrun dragged Kira through the hallway until they arrived at their usual meeting place, under the tree near the tennis court.

"What do you want now Athrun? Cagalli is still off limit to you and don't let me mention about Lacus" Kira re-adjust his collar while his eyes were still locked on Athrun's, glaring at him.

"Nah… not that. Here" Athrun handed him a small blue box.

Kira looked at him in surprise while taking the box. After receiving a nod from him, he tore the wrappers and took out a small mechanical bird.

"You…'re giving this to me?" his amethyst eyes widened. He always wanted a pet but he couldn't have one since his mom said NO, no matter how much he begged to her.

"You're my best friend Kira. Let's not fight over girls ok? I'll not cockblock you from Lacus anymore. Buddy oath" he lifted up his right palm, making an oath in front of Kira. He flashed a sincere smile to him.

"I'm sorry for … everything. I'm sorry Athrun" Kira wiped a bit of his tears. He's overwhelmed by Athrun's promise. Maybe, he should allow him to date his sister? After all, he's his best friend who knows him like back of his palm.

"Come on, I want to treat you for some spicy kebab in return for this" Kira grabbed his arm and dragged him towards his favourite food stall.

* * *

Cagalli took off her clothes as she was sweating a lot after long hours of soccer practice. She wrapped herself in a towel before entering her bathroom.

"Gosh!" she was surprised to see Kira's mechanical bird on her towel's rail "What are you doing here, little birdie?" she moved closer to the green mechanical bird and tried to shoo it away but the bird kept flying back to the towel's rail.

She shrugged when the bird didn't move an inch, and after taking off her towel, she went into her bathtub. The bird was still there, looking at her direction and Cagalli thought the bird already went out of battery or some sort, so she decided to not paying attention to it.

**~Somewhere in Zala mansion~**

"Hehe… damn, she got the curves…" Athrun was drooling in front of his laptop.

Well, best friend or not, some things are better not known…

'_For example, a hidden camera in his mechanical bird installed with the intention to stalk his sister?_' Athrun chuckled mischievously. This was too good to be true… Well, people said true friend stabs you in the front, but true best friend aka best buddy since childhood days stabs you in the front and your back, hehehe...

* * *

**~Happy Friendship Day!~ **


End file.
